Dhampir
A dhampir is the offspring of a vampire and a mortal human, or the child of a pair of dhampir. Tall and slender and with well-defined musculature, dhampir look like statuesque humans of unearthly beauty. Their hair, eye, and skin colors resemble unnerving versions of their mortal parent's; many possess a ghastly pallor, particularly in the sunlight, while those with dark complexions often possess skin the color of a bruise. While many dhampir can pass as humans in ideal conditions, their features are inevitably more pronounced and they move with an unnaturally fluid grace. All dhampirs have elongated incisors and hunger for living blood the same way a human hungers for meat. They are not required to consume blood to survive, but the hunger will always be there. Dhampir are exceedingly rare and have no culture of their own, nor do they have any known lands or even communities. Often born in secret and abandoned at orphanages or left to die on the outskirts of town, they tend to live solitary lives as exiles and outcasts. Individuals acquire the cultural beliefs and teachings of the regions in which they grew up, and adopt additional philosophies over the course of their complex lives. This ability to adapt to a verity of circumstances provides dhampir with a social camouflage that hides them from both predators and prey. In rare instances, dhampir might gather to form small groups or cabals dedicated to resolving their joint issues. Even so, the philosophies of such groups reflect the interests of the individuals involved, not any common dhampir culture. Dhampir are often sought out by the Brotherhood of the Raven and are given the choice to join their ranks and destroy their unholy parent or they themselves are hunted down. Dhampir Traits Dhampirs share certain abilities with Vampires thanks to the curse they share. Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity increases by 2 and Charisma by 1. Age Dhampirs are long lived thanks to their vampire heritage. They reach adulthood at the same rate as a human, but can live for several hundred years. Size Dhampir have the same range of height and weight as humans. Speed Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision Cursed by your vampire heritage, you can easily see through darkness. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Vampiric Resistance You have resistance to Necrotic damage. Sunlight Sensitivity You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Vampiric Magic You know the minor illusion cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the charm person spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the misty step spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bite Your fangs are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike Blood Thirst In the heat of battle, you can throw yourself into a bloodlust. As a bonus action, you can make a special attack with your bite. If the attack hits, it deals its normal damage, and you gain temporary hit points (minimum of 1) equal to your Constitution modifier, and you can’t use this trait again until you finish a short or long rest. Languages You can speak, read, and write the common language of your region.